


Istantanee

by rya_204



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Dieci brevi, brevissime istantanee su vari personaggi di Endgame. Spoilers del film.





	Istantanee

_**– Uomo di latta –**_  
_**Tony**_

Con il petto scarno, emaciato, ma gonfiato di una rabbia tronfia e arrogante, Tony non ha paura di rigurgitare la sua ira addosso a Steve.  
Non ha paura di scaricargli dentro colpe e responsabilità non vere, puntargli addosso un dito ossuto, spigoloso, un dito che sa dovrebbe rivolgere a se stesso, per aver dimenticato che per vincere una guerra bisogna combattere uniti e non viaggiare ai confini dello spazio per fronteggiare soli una potenza che minaccia l’intero universo.  
Il silenzio, con cui Steve accoglie le sue parole, vale più di una sentenza.  
È il suono di chi ha combattuto, consapevole delle proprie forze e dei propri soldati. È il suono di chi ha ragione e Tony si accascia, stremato.  
Steve non ha nemmeno detto una parola e Tony ha già perso.

 

_**– Mirare alla testa –**_  
**_Thor_**  
Quello che apprezza delle genti di Midgard è che hanno reso commestibile il dolore; hanno trovato un modo per mangiarlo, berlo, ingoiarlo, aspirarlo e persino iniettarlo.  
E mentre sfiora con le dita una piccola rivoltella, Thor si domanda se non esista anche un modo per bruciarlo, esaurire tutta la sua carica fino a ridurla in cenere. Il tamburo vuoto dell’arma si apre, scivolando liscio sul palmo della mano e Thor immagina di spingere con il polpastrello un proiettile invisibile capace di bruciare un Dio, un’arma capace di ucciderlo. Richiude il tamburo scarico con delicatezza, quasi quella rivoltella fosse un’amica, e posa la canna fredda contro la tempia:  
“Boom.”  
Il dolore è una cappa spessa che lo avvolge, e in attesa del combustibile giusto, Thor preferisce continuare a bere.

 

_**– Nota rossa –**_  
_**Natasha**_  


Il crepaccio è ripido, un baratro lungo un istante. E Natasha avverte l’aria uscirle dai polmoni, il sangue colarle caldo, viscido sotto il collo.  
Il battito si prolunga in un indugio di troppo, un attardarsi appena nell’accomiatarsi da una vita che l’ha vista privata di un’infanzia e di una maternità, di ideali e valori da conseguire. Non esiste nessuna nota rossa sul registro per Natasha, solo una lista nera di uomini a cui ha venduto le sue competenze e non rimarrà per vendere ancora le bugie di qualcun altro.  
Ha trascorso gli ultimi cinque anni costruendo e perseguendo la pace, non guarderà l’umanità riprendere a uccidersi in nome di cause sterili, questa guerra venire presto dimenticata e l’insegnamento della storia obliato.  
Il suo battito si arresta, è salva.

 

_**– Degno –**_  
_**Mjolnir**_  
Avvertono lo spostamento d’aria, il tempo sospendersi e poi il Mjolnir vola, le mani di Steve pronte ad accoglierlo, il potere scorrergli dentro rendendolo sovraccarico, elettrico.  
Un uomo con i poteri di un Dio. E non ha pietà Steve, mentre si avventa contro Thanos, un’energia liquida nelle vene, un’euforia che non dà alla testa, ma che lo ancora al presente e gli fa percepire tutti i suoi deboli limiti umani. Glieli fa accettare con rinnovato rispetto perché non c’è nulla di eccezionale in lui, ma a renderlo degno, oggi, è qualcosa di intrinsecamente umano ed è la forza con cui ha perseguito i suoi ideali, con cui li ha protetti dai compromessi, dalla scelte sbagliate.  
E non ha bisogno di un martello per esserne consapevole.

 

_**– Il viaggiatore nel tempo –**_  
_**Steve**_

Per Steve il tempo è sempre stato un concetto torbido e frammentario.  
Ne aveva poco da piccolo, secondo i medici ‘contato’. E ancora ne ha visto troppo davanti a sè quando Bucky è caduto sotto i suoi occhi da un treno in corsa. Accelerato, quando si è ritrovato catapultato nel ventunesimo secolo. Ma ora fra le mani ha letteralmente tutto il tempo del mondo.  
E quindi, partendo dalla piattaforma di Bruce, Steve si prende il suo tempo. Per aggiustare il casino di Tony con Loki. Per impedire a Thanos, Nebula e Gamora di arrivare nel futuro.  
Sa che nulla di tutto questo cambierà la sua realtà, ma ha già abbastanza sensi di colpa con una dimensione, non vede motivo di creare un intero multiverso.

 

_**– Non senza di te –**_  
_**Bucky**_  
Ancora prima che Bruce finisca di contare, Bucky chiude gli occhi, il cuore accartocciato in gola, un grumo di sangue e muscoli incapace di trovare un ritmo senza quello di Steve al suo fianco.  
“Pensavi di esserti liberato di me?”  
La voce di Steve è sommessa, flebile e si scioglie nel finale in un’intonazione liquida e smussata, di chi non è riuscito a trattenere le lacrime. E ora Bucky sa che esiste un luogo al di là del tempo, della memoria, delle guerre, in cui lui e Steve si ricongiungeranno sempre, per lo stesso motivo per cui continuano a ritrovarsi ogni volta.  
Bucky posa la fronte sopra quella di Steve, non ha bisogno di aprire gli occhi per trovarlo, gli basta seguire il rumore dei suoi battiti.

 

_**– Avengers –**_  
_**Carol**_

__  
Il modo in cui Steve le passa lo scudo è delicato, è il saluto di un vecchio amico, pregno di affetto e nostalgia, ma anche conscio del peso che sta trasferendo.  
“Credo ora spetti a te. Sono il primo Vendicatore, ma sei tu l’ispirazione che ha portato alla nascita della squadra.”  
Carol posa lo scudo al centro di quella che ha soprannominato una grande tavola rotonda: la vecchia guardia si è ritirata, è ora di fare spazio alle nuove reclute. E la prima modifica che vuole apportare è che non esisteranno più dei Fury, dei Ross o degli SHIELD a dettare regole, ma solo un grande spazio democratico.  
Carol sa di non essere sola, accanto a lei stanno già arrivando Wanda, Clint, Scott, Strange, Bruce...

 

_**– Emozioni –**_  
_**Mantis**_  
Mantis avverte la sorpresa, la confusione delle persone tornate in vita, ma sopra ogni altra cosa percepisce le coscienze ridotte a brandelli di chi è rimasto e si ritrova ora scisso fra la gioia di riabbracciare le persone amate e la consapevolezza di aver comunque affrontato un lutto lungo cinque anni. Avverte anche chiara, nitida, questa sensazione di frattura per coloro i quali il tempo è andato avanti e per quelli che, invece, sono rimasti a quel fatidico giorno.  
Ma una parte di lei, la più importante, non riesce a non empatizzare con chi, al contrario, continuerà il lutto: nessuna lieta novella per chi ha perso qualcuno nella battaglia contro Thanos; o in seguito ai disastri causati dallo schiocco (primo fra tutti gli incidenti d’auto susseguitisi alla scomparsa di metà popolazione); o per le sommosse verificatesi il primo anno, in cui le civiltà hanno vacillato sotto il peso di una tragedia così profonda.  
Quella di oggi è una vittoria, ma Mantis percepisce il vivo desiderio di celebrare i morti.

 

_**– Speranza –**_  
_**Scott**_

Scott fa un respiro profondo, le braccia allacciate intorno la schiena di Hope.  
“Mi sei mancata così tanto.”  
La donna si rilassa nel suo abbraccio, lo ricambia a sua volta, le mani che scorrono su e giù per la schiena e le dita che si appoggiano ai fianchi e...  
“Ahia!” Scott sobbalza al pizzicotto di Hope: “Mi hai fatto male!”  
Hope ride, mentre spinge Scott a sdraiarsi sul letto. “Oh avanti, non fare il sentimentale, so che per te sono stata morta per tre giorni al massimo!”  
Scott sorride. “Ok, ok... potrebbe essere vero. Ma sono comunque stati tre sofferentissimi giorni!”  
Hope gli dà uno schiaffetto sulla coscia, sdraiandosi a sua volta sopra di lui, il viso vicinissimo all’orecchio e la voce improvvisamente seria, flebile, un tremore che l’attraversa appena: “Grazie per averci salvato tutti.”

 

_**– Con te fino alla fine –**_  
_**Bucky**_  
Bucky guarda Steve riaffiorare sulla superficie cristallina dell’acqua, i suoi occhi aprirsi e trovarlo subito, quasi sapesse in ogni istante dov’è e forse, pensa Bucky, lo sa davvero.  
Ripensa alla sera prima, a quando Steve gli ha detto che no, la loro barca non è un prestito, il suo ritiro dagli Avengers non è momentaneo, e sì, la loro vita potrà essere d’ora in avanti questa qui, su questa barca, approdare per piccoli porti solo quando necessario e non farsi riconoscere da nessuno.  
Bucky sfiora con le mani il legno della nave, una stretta al petto al pensiero che sì, ha una casa, una vita, e trattiene il fiato per non piangere di nuovo, come la sera prima.  
Si tuffa in mare anche lui, il corpo scivoloso, bagnato di Steve subito al suo fianco e Bucky si prende un momento per assaggiare le sue labbra, il sapore di salsedine che invade la sua bocca e sì, probabilmente ciò non smetterà mai di stupire Bucky, ma nel futuro, in questa vita ha trovato la pace.


End file.
